Taylor Swift
|lugar = Reading, Pennsylvania, EE.UU. |ocupación = Cantante-compositora, actriz |actividad = 2004—presente |género = Pop, country |instrumento = Voz, guitarra, banjo, piano |disquera = Universal Music Group, Republic Records, Big Machine Records |web = taylorswift.com }} Taylor Alison Swift (nacida el 13 de diciembre de 1989) es una cantante y compositora estadounidense. Una de las artistas de grabación contemporánea más importantes del mundo, es conocida por canciones narrativas sobre su vida personal, que han recibido una amplia cobertura de los medios. Nacida y criada en Pennsylvania, Swift se mudó a Nashville, Tennessee a la edad de 14 años para seguir una carrera en la música country. Firmó con el sello Big Machine Records y se convirtió en la artista más joven en firmar por la editorial Sony / ATV Music. Su álbum de debut homónimo de 2006 alcanzó el puesto número cinco en el Billboard 200 y pasó la mayoría de las semanas en la lista en la década de 2000. Primeros años Swift nació el 13 de diciembre de 1989 en Reading, Pennsylvania. Su padre, Scott Kingsley Swift, era un corredor de bolsa para Merrill Lynch, y su madre, Andrea Gardner Swift (née Finlay), era una ama de casa que había trabajado como ejecutiva de mercadeo de fondos mutuos. Swift tiene un hermano menor llamado Austin. Pasó los primeros años de su vida en una granja de árboles de Navidad que su padre le compró a uno de sus clientes. Asistió a preescolar y jardín de infantes en la Escuela Alvernia Montessori, dirigida por monjas franciscanas, antes de trasladarse a la Escuela Wyndcroft. Luego, la familia se mudó a una casa alquilada en la ciudad suburbana de Wyomissing, Pensilvania, donde asistió a la escuela secundaria de Wyomissing Area. A la edad de nueve años, Swift se interesó en el teatro musical y actuó en cuatro producciones de la Berks Youth Theatre Academy. También viajó regularmente a la ciudad de Nueva York para lecciones vocales y de actuación. Swift más tarde cambió su enfoque hacia la música country inspirada en las canciones de Shania Twain, lo que la hizo "querer correr alrededor de la cuadra cuatro veces y soñar despierto sobre todo". Pasaba los fines de semana actuando en festivales y eventos locales.Rolling Stone Interview: The Unabridged Taylor Swift, December 2, 2008 Después de ver un documental sobre Faith Hill, Swift estaba segura de que tenía que ir a Nashville, Tennessee, para seguir una carrera musical. A la edad de once años, viajó con su madre para visitar los sellos discográficos de Nashville y presentó una cinta de demostración de las versiones de karaoke de Dolly Parton y Dixie Chicks. Sin embargo, fue rechazada porque "todos en esa ciudad querían hacer lo que yo quería hacer. Entonces, seguí pensando para mí misma, tengo que encontrar una manera de ser diferente". Cuando Swift tenía aproximadamente 12 años, el técnico de computadoras y músico local Ronnie Cremer le enseñó a tocar la guitarra y le ayudó en sus primeros esfuerzos como compositora, lo que la llevó a escribir "Lucky You". En 2003, Swift y sus padres comenzaron a trabajar con el gerente de música con sede en Nueva York Dan Dymtrow. Con su ayuda, Swift modeló para Abercrombie & Fitch como parte de su campaña "Rising Stars", incluyó una canción original en un CD recopilatorio de Maybelline y asistió a reuniones con los principales sellos discográficos. Después de interpretar canciones originales en un escaparate de RCA Records, Swift recibió un contrato de desarrollo artístico y comenzó a hacer viajes frecuentes a Nashville con su madre. Para ayudar a Swift a entrar en la música country, su padre se trasladó a la oficina de Merrill Lynch en Nashville cuando ella tenía 14 años, y la familia se mudó a una casa frente al lago en Hendersonville, Tennessee. Swift asistió a Hendersonville High School, pero después de dos años se transfirió a la Academia Aaron, que a través de la educación en el hogar podría adaptarse a su horario de giras, y se graduó un año antes. Carrera 2006: Comienzos y Taylor Swift En Nashville, Swift trabajó con compositores experimentados de Music Row como Troy Verges, Brett Beavers, Brett James, Mac McAnally y The Warren Brothers. Ella finalmente formó una relación de trabajo duradera con Liz Rose. Comenzaron a reunirse para sesiones de escritura de dos horas todos los martes por la tarde después de la escuela. Rose pensó que las sesiones eran "algunas de las más fáciles que he hecho. Básicamente, solo era su editor. Ella escribía sobre lo que sucedió en la escuela ese día. Tenía una visión tan clara de lo que estaba tratando de decir. Y ella vendría con los ganchos más increíbles". Swift fue firmada por la editorial Sony / ATV Tree, pero dejó RCA Records cuando tenía 14 años. Más tarde recordó: "Realmente sentí que me estaba quedando sin tiempo. Quería capturar estos años de mi vida en un álbum mientras todavía representaban lo que yo estaba pasando". Swift estuvo en un escaparate de la industria en el Bluebird Cafe de Nashville en 2005 cuando llamó la atención de Scott Borchetta, un ejecutivo de DreamWorks Records que se estaba preparando para formar su propio sello discográfico independiente, Big Machine Records. Conoció a Borchetta en 2004. Swift se convirtió en uno de los primeros fichajes, y su padre compró una participación del tres por ciento en la incipiente compañía a un costo estimado de $120,000. Comenzó a trabajar en su álbum debut homónimo poco después de firmar el contrato de grabación, y persuadió a Big Machine para que contratara a su productor de demostración, Nathan Chapman, con quien sentía que tenía la "química" correcta. Swift escribió tres de las canciones del álbum homónimo, y co-escribió las ocho restantes con los escritores Rose, Robert Ellis Orrall, Brian Maher y Angelo Petraglia. Taylor Swift se lanzó al mercado el 24 de octubre de 2006. Jon Caramanica, de The New York Times, lo describió como "una pequeña obra maestra country de mentalidad pop, con los ojos muy abiertos y cínico, unida por la firme voz de súplica de Swift". Taylor Swift alcanzó el puesto número cinco en la lista de álbumes de Billboard 200 en los Estados Unidos y pasó 157 semanas en el ranking, marcando la estadía más larga en el listado por cualquier lanzamiento country en la década del 2000. A partir de agosto de 2016, el álbum ha vendido más de 7.75 millones de copias en todo el mundo. Big Machine Records todavía estaba en sus comienzos durante el lanzamiento de junio del 2006 del sencillo "Tim McGraw", y Swift y su madre ayudaron a "meter los CD en sobres para enviarlos a la radio". Pasó gran parte del 2006 promocionando a Taylor Swift con una gira de radio y apariciones en televisión. Borchetta dijo que a los colegas de la industria discográfica no les gustó su firma de un cantautor de 16 años al principio, pero que Swift aprovechó un mercado que antes era desconocido: las adolescentes que escuchan música country. Después de "Tim McGraw", se lanzaron cuatro sencillos más a lo largo de 2007 y 2008: "Teardrops On My Guitar", "Our Song", "Picture To Burn" y "Should've Said No". Todos fueron altamente exitosos en la lista de canciones de Hot Country de Billboard en los Estados Unidos, con "Our Song" y "Should've Said No", ambos alcanzando el número uno. Para el primero, Swift se convirtió en la persona más joven en escribir y interpretar una canción número uno en la tabla. "Teardrops on My Guitar" se convirtió en un éxito comercial moderado, alcanzando el número trece en la lista de Billboard Hot 100 songs en los Estados Unidos. |title=Teardrops on My Guitar|work=Billboard|accessdate=December 15, 2010}} Swift también lanzó el álbum de vacaciones Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection en octubre de 2007 y el EP Beautiful Eyes en julio de 2008. Promovió su álbum de debut como el acto de apertura de otros artistas en sus giras. Swift ganó elogios con Taylor Swift. Fue una de las destinatarias del compositor/artista del año de la Asociación de Compositores de Nashville en 2007, convirtiéndose en la persona más joven en ser honrada con el título. También ganó el Premio Horizon de la Asociación de Música Country al Mejor Artista Nuevo, la Mejor Nueva Vocalista Femenina de los Premios de la Academia de Música Country, y el premio de Artista Country Femenina Favorita de los American Music Awards. También fue nominada a Mejor Artista Nuevo en los Premios Grammy 2008. En julio de ese año, Swift comenzó un romance con Joe Jonas que terminó tres meses después. 2008–2010: Fearless y la actuación El segundo álbum de estudio de Swift, Fearless, se lanzó el 11 de noviembre de 2008. El primer sencillo, "Love Story", se lanzó en septiembre de 2008. Alcanzó el puesto número cuatro en el Billboard Hot 100 y el número uno en Australia. A lo largo de 2008 y 2009 se lanzaron otros cuatro sencillos: "White Horse", "You Belong With Me", "Fifteen" y "Fearless". "You Belong with Me" fue el sencillo más alto del álbum en Billboard Hot 100, alcanzando el número dos. El álbum debutó en el número uno en el Billboard 200 y fue el álbum más vendido de 2009 en los Estados Unidos. El álbum recibió la promoción de la primera gira de conciertos de Swift, Fearless Tour, que recaudó más de $63 millones. Taylor Swift: Journey to Fearless, una película de gira, se transmitió por televisión y luego se lanzó en DVD y Blu-ray. Swift también se presentó como un acto de apertura para el Escape Together World Tour de Keith Urban. En 2009, el video musical de "You Belong with Me" fue nombrado en los MTV Video Music Award como el Mejor Video Femenino. Su discurso de aceptación fue interrumpido por el rapero Kanye West. El incidente fue objeto de controversia y la atención frecuente de los medios de comunicación, lo que resultó en muchos memes de Internet. James Montgomery de MTV argumentó que el incidente y la subsiguiente atención de los medios convirtieron a Swift en "una celebridad de buena fe". También ese año, ganó cinco American Music Awards, incluyendo Artista del Año y Álbum Country Favorito. Billboard la nombró Artista del Año 2009. El álbum ocupa el puesto número 99 en la lista de 2017 de los 150 mejores álbumes creados por mujeres de NPR. En la 52ª edición de los Premios Grammy, Fearless fue nombrado Álbum del Año y Mejor Álbum de Country, y "White Horse" fue nombrado Mejor Canción de Country y Mejor Interpretación Vocal de Country Femenina. Swift fue el artista más joven en ganar el Álbum del Año. Durante la ceremonia, Swift cantó "You Belong with Me" y "Rhiannon" con Stevie Nicks. Su actuación vocal recibió críticas negativas y una reacción violenta de los medios. A Jon Caramanica, de The New York Times, le pareció "reconfortante ver a alguien tan talentoso hacer el flub ocasional" y describió a Swift como "la nueva estrella pop más importante de los últimos años". Swift se convirtió en el artista más joven en ser nombrado Artista del Año por la Country Music Association. Fearless también ganó el premio al Álbum de la Asociación del año. Swift contribuyó con la voz de acompañamiento de "Half Of My Heart" de John Mayer, un sencillo que apareció en su cuarto álbum, Battle Studies (2009). Ella co-escribió y grabó "Best Days Of Your Life" con Kellie Pickler, y co-escribió dos canciones para la banda sonora de Hannah Montana: The Movie: "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" y "Crazier". Swift también proporcionó voces para "Like Two Is Better Than One" de Boys Like Girls. Ella contribuyó con dos canciones a la banda sonora Valentine's Day, incluyendo "Today Was A Fairytale", que se convirtió en su primer número uno en la lista Canadian Hot 100. Mientras filmaba su debut cinematográfico Valentine's Day en octubre de 2009, Swift comenzó una relación romántica con su co-estrella Taylor Lautner, pero se separaron ese mismo año. La comedia romántica, estrenada el año siguiente, la vio interpretar a la ditzy novia de un deportista de secundaria, un papel en el que Los Angeles Times encontró un "potencial comediante serio". En una crítica mordaz, la crítica de Variety la consideró "totalmente no dirigida", argumentando que "ella necesita encontrar un director experto para aplastarla y canalizar su energía obviamente abundante". Swift hizo su debut como actriz en un episodio de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation de CBS en 2009, interpretando a una adolescente rebelde. El New York Times observó que el personaje le permitió a Swift ser "un poco travieso y creíble". Más tarde, ese mismo año, Swift fue anfitrión y se presentó como invitado musical para un episodio de Saturday Night Live. Entertainment Weekly la describió como "la mejor presentadora de Saturday Night Live hasta la fecha", señalando que "siempre estaba dispuesta a aceptar el desafío, parecía estar divirtiéndose y ayudó al resto del elenco a clavar las críticas". Más tarde, en 2010, salió brevemente con el actor Jake Gyllenhaal. 2010–2014: Speak Now y Red En agosto de 2010, Swift lanzó "Mine" como el primer sencillo de su tercer álbum de estudio, Speak Now. Entró en los Estados Unidos en el número tres, lo que convirtió a Swift en la segunda artista femenina en la historia de los Hot 100 (después de Mariah Carey) para debutar en múltiples pistas en los cinco primeros en un año; el otro fue "Today Was A Fairytale" en el número dos. Swift escribió el álbum sola y co produjo todas las canciones. Speak Now, fué lanzado el 25 de octubre de 2010, y tuvo un éxito comercial, debutando en el número uno del Billboard 200 y se convirtió en el 16º álbum en alcanzar las ventas de un millón de copias en la primera semana. Se convirtió en el álbum digital más vendido por una artista femenina, con 278,000 descargas en una semana, ganando una entrada para Swift en los Guinness World Records 2010. Obtuvo otra entrada en el Guinness World Record después de convertirse en la primera mujer en lograr 10 debuts en el Billboard Hot 100. Tres de los sencillos del álbum, "Mine", "Back To December", y "Mean", alcanzaron los diez primeros puestos en Canadá. Más tarde en 2010, ella salió brevemente con el actor Jake Gyllenhaal. "Mean" ganó la Mejor Canción de Country y la Mejor Interpretación de Country en Solitario en la 54ª Ceremonia de los Grammys. Swift realizó la canción durante la ceremonia. Claire Suddath de Time sintió que "entregó su regreso en clave y con venganza"; Jayme Deerwester, de USA Today, escribió que las críticas de 2010 parecían haber "hecho de ella una mejor compositora e intérprete en vivo". Swift ganó varios otros premios por Speak Now, incluyendo Compositor/Artista del Año por la Asociación de Compositores de Nashville (2010 y 2011), Mujer del Año por Billboard (2011), y Animador del Año por la Academia de Música Country (2011 y 2012) y la Asociación de Música Country en 2011. En los American Music Awards de 2011, Swift ganó Artista del Año y Álbum Country Favorito. Rolling Stone colocó a Speak Now en el número 45 en su lista de 2012 de los "50 Mejores Álbumes Femeninos de Todos los Tiempos", escribiendo: "Puede que la toquen en la estación de radio country, pero es una de las pocas estrellas de rock genuinas que tenemos en estos días, con un oído impecable para lo que hace clic en una canción". El Speak Now World Tour se realizó entre febrero de 2011 y marzo de 2012 y recaudó más de $123 millones. En noviembre de 2011, Swift lanzó su primer álbum en vivo, Speak Now World Tour – Live. El mes siguiente, contribuyó con dos canciones originales al álbum de la banda sonora de The Hunger Games: "Safe & Sound", escrita y grabada con Civil Wars y T-Bone Burnett, y "Eyes Open". "Safe & Sound" ganó el premio Grammy a la mejor canción escrita para medios visuales. Después de proporcionar las voces para "Both Of Us" de B.o.B en mayo de 2012, Swift salió con el heredero político Conor Kennedy de julio a septiembre de 2012. En agosto de 2012, Swift lanzó "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together", el primer sencillo de su cuarto álbum de estudio, Red. Se convirtió en su primer número uno en los EE. UU. Y Nueva Zelanda y alcanzó el primer puesto en la lista de ventas de canciones digitales de iTunes 50 minutos después de su lanzamiento, obteniendo el "Guinness World Record", el sencillo más vendido en la historia digital. Swift lanzó el segundo sencillo del álbum, "Begin Again", en octubre. Alcanzó el número siete en el Billboard Hot 100. Otros sencillos lanzados del álbum incluyen "I Knew You Were Trouble", "22", "Everything Has Changed", "The Last Time" y "Red". "I Knew You Were Trouble" fue un gran éxito comercial, alcanzando el puesto número dos en los Estados Unidos. Red fue lanzado el 22 de octubre de 2012, incorporando nuevos géneros para Swift, como Heartland Rock, Dubstep y Dance-Pop. El álbum fue un éxito crítico y comercial, y debutó en el número uno en el Billboard 200 con ventas en la primera semana de 1.21 millones de copias. Esto marcó las ventas de apertura más altas en una década en los Estados Unidos, y convirtió a Swift en la primera mujer en tener dos millones de aperturas de ventas, un registro reconocido por el Libro Guinness de los Récords Mundiales. The Red Tour se realizó entre marzo de 2013 y junio de 2014 y recaudó más de $150 millones. Red ganó varios galardones, incluyendo cuatro nominaciones en la 56ª entrega anual de los premios Grammy. Su sencillo "I Knew You Were Trouble" ganó el premio al Mejor video femenino en los MTV Video Music Awards 2013. Swift fue nombrada Mejor Artista Femenina en los premios American Music Awards y Artista del Año en la ceremonia de 2013. Recibió el Premio de Compositor / Artista de la Asociación de Compositores de Nashville por quinto y sexto año consecutivo en 2012 y 2013, respectivamente. Swift también fue honrada por la Asociación con un Premio Pinnacle especial, convirtiéndola en la segunda ganadora del galardón después de Garth Brooks. Durante este tiempo, ella tuvo una breve relación con el cantante británico Harry Styles. En 2013, Swift escribió "Sweeter Than Fiction" con Jack Antonoff para la banda sonora de One Chance, y recibió una nominación a la Mejor Canción Original en la 71.ª edición de los Globos de Oro. Ella proporcionó la voz de invitado para la canción de Tim McGraw "Highway Don't Care", con el trabajo de guitarra de Keith Urban. Swift interpretó "As Tears Go By" con los Rolling Stones en Chicago, Illinois, como parte de 50 & Counting Tour, y declaró que la banda tuvo una gran influencia en la perspectiva de su carrera. También se unió a Florida Georgia Line en el escenario durante su presentación en el Country Radio Seminar 2013 para cantar "Cruise". Fuera de la música, Swift interpretó a Audrey, una amante de los árboles, en la película animada The Lorax (2012), hizo un cameo en la comedia New Girl (2013), y tuvo un papel secundario en la adaptación cinematográfica de The Giver (2014). 2014–2016: 1989 En marzo de 2014, Swift se mudó a la ciudad de Nueva York. Alrededor de este tiempo, estaba trabajando en su quinto álbum de estudio, 1989, con los escritores Antonoff, Max Martin, Shellback, Imogen Heap, Ryan Tedder y Ali Payami. Ella promovió el álbum a través de varias campañas, incluyendo invitar a los fanáticos a sesiones secretas de escucha de álbumes, llamadas "Sesiones secretas de 1989". Acreditada como su "primer álbum pop oficial y documentado", marcó un alejamiento de sus álbumes anteriores country. El álbum fue lanzado el 27 de octubre de 2014 y obtuvo críticas positivas. 1989 vendió 1.28 millones de copias en los EE.UU. Durante la primera semana de lanzamiento y debutó en la cima del Billboard 200; esto hizo de Swift el primer acto en el que tres álbumes vendieran más de un millón de copias en su primera semana de estreno, por lo que obtuvo un Guinness World Record. A junio de 2017, 1989 había vendido más de 10 millones de copias en todo el mundo. El primer sencillo del álbum, "Shake It Off", se lanzó en agosto de 2014 y debutó en el número uno del Billboard Hot 100. El álbum también generó dos sencillos adicionales número uno: "Blank Space" y "Bad Blood" (con Kendrick Lamar), así como otras que entraron al top 10 "Style" y "Wildest Dreams", y otros sencillos "Out Of The Woods" y "New Romantics". |title=Taylor Swift – Chart History: Hot 100|work=Billboard|accessdate=September 18, 2016}} "Shake It Off", "Blank Space" y "Bad Blood" también encabezaron las listas de éxitos en Australia y Canadá. Después de que "Blank Space" alcanzó el número uno en los EE. UU. después de "Shake It Off", Swift se convirtió en la primera mujer en la historia del Hot 100 en destronar a sí misma el primer puesto. El video musical del primero se convirtió brevemente en el video más rápido para alcanzar los mil millones de visitas en Vevo. Los videos de "Blank Space" y "Bad Blood" ganaron cuatro reconocimientos en los MTV Video Music Awards 2015, y este último ganó por Video del año y Mejor colaboración. La gira principal de Swift, The 1989 World Tour, que se extiende de mayo a diciembre de 2015, recaudó más de $250 millones y se convirtió en una de las giras con mayor recaudación de la década. Swift fue nombrada Mujer del Año de Billboard en 2014, convirtiéndose en la primera artista en ganar el premio dos veces. También ese año, recibió el Premio Dick Clark a la Excelencia en los American Music Awards. En 2015, "Shake It Off" fue nominado para tres premios Grammy, incluyendo Record of the Year y Song of the Year, y Swift ganó el Brit Award for International Female Solo Artist. Swift fue uno de los ocho artistas en recibir el Premio Milestone por su 50 aniversario en los Premios de la Academia de Música Country 2015. En 2016, Swift ganó tres premios Grammy por 1989: Álbum del año, Mejor álbum de música pop y Mejor video musical de "Bad Blood". Ella se convirtió en la primera mujer, y quinto acto en general, en ganar la primera de estas dos veces. Antes del lanzamiento de 1989, Swift destacó la importancia de los álbumes para artistas y fanáticos. En noviembre de 2014, eliminó toda su discografía de Spotify, argumentando que el servicio gratuito de publicidad de la compañía de streaming socavó el servicio premium, que proporciona mayores regalías a los compositores. En una carta abierta de junio de 2015, Swift criticó a Apple Music por no ofrecer derechos de autor a los artistas durante el período de prueba gratuito de tres meses del servicio de transmisión y declaró que retiraría 1989 del servicio. Al día siguiente, Apple anunció que pagaría a los artistas durante el período de prueba gratuito, y Swift aceptó dejar 1989 en el servicio de streaming. La sociedad de gestión y derechos de propiedad intelectual de Swift, TAS Rights Management, presentó 73 marcas registradas relacionadas con Swift y los memes de la era de 1989. Ella volvió a agregar todo su catálogo a Spotify, Amazon Music y Google Play en junio de 2017. En 2015, Swift interpretó "I Saw Her Standing There" y "Shake It Off" con Paul McCartney en el after-party del 40º aniversario de Saturday Night Live, y se unió a Kenny Chesney para cantar "Big Star" en la noche de apertura de su Big Revival Tour en Nashville. En marzo de 2015, Swift comenzó a salir con el escocés DJ y productor discográfico Calvin Harris. Para junio de 2015, el dúo fue clasificado como la pareja de celebridades mejor pagada en el último año por Forbes con ganancias combinadas de más de $146 millones. Antes de que Swift y Harris anunciaran el fin de su relación en junio de 2016, los dos co-escribieron su canción "This Is What You Came For" (con Rihanna), por la que fue acreditada inicialmente con el seudónimo de Nils Sjöberg. El mismo mes, Swift comenzó a salir con el actor inglés Tom Hiddleston; La relación terminó varios meses después. En agosto, Swift abordó el diagnóstico de cáncer de su madre y alentó a otros a que se sometieran a un chequeo médico. En septiembre de 2016, Swift comenzó a salir con el actor inglés Joe Alwyn. En octubre, escribió "Better Man" de Little Big Town para su séptimo álbum, The Breaker. La canción le ganó a Swift un premio a la Canción del Año en los 51º Premios CMA. Dos meses después, Swift y Zayn Malik lanzaron un single llamado "I Don't Wanna Live Forever", para la banda sonora de la película Fifty Shades Darker (2017). La canción alcanzó el número uno en Suecia y alcanzó el puesto número dos en los Estados Unidos. En los MTV Video Music Awards de 2017, el dúo ganó el premio a la Mejor Colaboración por el video musical de la canción. 2017-presente: Reputation En agosto, Swift presentó una demanda y prevaleció en un juicio civil contra David Mueller, un antiguo locutor de radio matutino de KYGO-FM en Denver. Cuatro años antes, Swift había informado a los jefes de Mueller que él la había agredido sexualmente en un evento a tientas. Después de ser despedido, Mueller acusó a Swift de mentir y la demandó por hacerle perder su trabajo. Poco después, Swift contra-demandó por asalto sexual. El jurado rechazó los reclamos de Mueller y falló a favor de Swift. Swift luego limpió sus cuentas de redes sociales y lanzó "Look What You Made Me Do" como el primer sencillo de su sexto álbum, Reputation. La canción encabezó las listas en Australia, Irlanda, Nueva Zelanda, el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos.Peak positions: Su video musical ganó más de 43.2 millones de visitas durante su primer día en YouTube, rompiendo el récord del sitio para el video musical más visto en 24 horas. En octubre, Swift lanzó el segundo sencillo del álbum, "...Ready For It?", que llegó al número tres en Australia y al número cuatro en Estados Unidos. Se lanzaron dos sencillos promocionales de Reputation, "Gorgeous" y "Call It What You Want"; el primero más tarde se convirtió en el quinto sencillo del álbum, pero solo se lanzó como tal en Europa. El álbum fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre y vendió 1.216 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos, convirtiéndose en el álbum más vendido de 2017 (solo ventas puras) en el país, y 2 millones de copias en todo el mundo durante su primera semana. Con este logro, se convirtió en el primer acto en tener cuatro álbumes que venden un millón de copias en una semana en los Estados Unidos. El álbum encabezó las listas de éxitos en varios países, incluidos los EE.UU., El Reino Unido, Australia y Canadá. Más tarde ese mes, Swift realizó "...Ready For It?" y "Call It What You Want" en Saturday Night Live. "End Game", con Ed Sheeran y Future, siguió en noviembre como el tercer sencillo y alcanzó el número 18 en los EE. UU. Otros sencillos del álbum incluyen "New Year's Day" y "Delicate", el primero de los cuales fue lanzado exclusivamente para radio country. En abril de 2018, Swift apareció en "Babe" de Sugarland de su álbum Bigger. En promoción a Reputation, Swift se embarcó en el Reputation Stadium Tour de mayo a noviembre de 2018. El tour rompió los rangos de asistencia a múltiples lugares en los Estados Unidos, ganando $266.1 millones y vendiendo más de dos millones de boletos. Como resultado, Swift rompió su propio récord de la gira nacional de mayor recaudación de una mujer y superó los A Bigger Bang Tour de los Rolling Stones de $245 millones (2005–2007). En todo el mundo, la gira recaudó $345.7 millones, lo que la convierte en la segunda gira de conciertos más taquillera del año. En los American Music Awards de 2018, Swift ganó Tour of the Year por la gira, Artist of the Year, Favorite Pop/Rock Artist y Favorite Pop/Rock Album para Reputation. Con un total de 23 premios, se convirtió en la ganadora más premiada en la historia de los AMAs, un récord que Whitney Houston tenía anteriormente. Reputation fue nominado para un premio Grammy en la categoría de Best Pop Vocal Pop. Reputation fue el último álbum de Swift bajo su contrato de 12 años con Big Machine Records. El 19 de noviembre de 2018, Swift firmó un nuevo contrato de varios álbumes con el distribuidor de Big Machine, Universal Music Group; en los Estados Unidos, sus futuros lanzamientos se promocionarán bajo el sello de Republic Records. Swift declaró que el contrato incluía disposiciones para que ella mantuviera la propiedad de sus grabaciones maestras. Además, UMG acordó, en el caso de que venda partes de su participación en Spotify, distribuir las ganancias entre sus artistas y hacerlos no recuperables. En julio de 2018, Swift fue elegida como Bombalurina en la adaptación cinematográfica del musical Cats. Discografía * Taylor Swift (2006) * Fearless (2008) * Speak Now (2010) * Red (2012) * 1989 (2014) * Reputation (2017) Habilidad artística Influencias Uno de los primeros recuerdos musicales de Swift es escuchar a su abuela materna, Marjorie Finlay, cantar en la iglesia. Cuando era niña, le gustaban las bandas sonoras de las películas de Disney: "Mis padres se dieron cuenta de que, una vez que se me hubieran quedado sin palabras, me inventaría las mías". Swift ha dicho que le debe su confianza a su madre, quien la ayudó a prepararse para las presentaciones en clase cuando era niña. Ella también atribuye su "fascinación por la escritura y la narración de cuentos" a su madre. Swift se sintió atraído por la narración de la música country, y fue introducido en el género por "las grandes artistas country femeninas de los años 90": Shania Twain, Faith Hill y Dixie Chicks. Twain, tanto como compositora como intérprete, fue su mayor influencia musical. Hill fue el modelo de la infancia de Swift: "Todo lo que ella dijo, hizo, usó, intenté copiarlo". Ella admiraba la actitud desafiante de las Dixie Chicks y su habilidad para tocar sus propios instrumentos. "Cowboy Take Me Away" de la banda fue la primera canción que Swift aprendió a tocar en la guitarra. Swift también exploró la música de las estrellas de country más antiguas, como Patsy Cline, Loretta Lynn, Dolly Parton y Tammy Wynette. Ella cree que Parton es "un ejemplo asombroso para cada compositora femenina". Artistas de la región del país, como Ryan Adams, Patty Griffin y Lori McKenna, han inspirado a Swift. Swift enumera a Paul McCartney, The Rolling Stones, Bruce Springsteen, Emmylou Harris, Kris Kristofferson y Carly Simon como modelos de su carrera: "Se arriesgaron, pero también han sido el mismo artista en toda su carrera". McCartney, tanto Beatle como solista, hace que Swift se sienta "como si me hubieran dejado entrar en su corazón y en su mente ... Cualquier músico solo podía soñar con un legado como ese". Admira a Springsteen por ser "tan musicalmente relevante después de un período de tiempo tan largo". Ella aspira a ser como Harris a medida que crece: "No se trata de la fama para ella, se trata de la música". "Kristofferson brilla en la composición de canciones ... Él es solo una de esas personas que ha estado en este negocio durante años, pero se puede decir que no lo ha castigado y escupido", dice Swift. Admira la "composición y honestidad de Simon ... Ella es conocida como una persona emocional pero fuerte". Swift también ha sido influenciado por muchos artistas fuera del género. Como una preadolescente, disfrutó de los actos pop de chicle, incluyendo Hanson y Britney Spears; Swift ha dicho que ella tiene una "devoción inquebrantable" por Spears. En sus años de escuela secundaria, Swift escuchaba bandas de rock como Dashboard Confessional, Fall Out Boy y Jimmy Eat World. También ha hablado con cariño de cantantes y compositores como Michelle Branch, Alanis Morissette, Ashlee Simpson, Fefe Dobson, Colbie Caillat, Beyoncé y Justin Timberlake; y en la década de 1960 actúan The Shirelles, Doris Troy y The Beach Boys. El quinto álbum de Swift, el centrado en el pop en 1989, fue influenciado por algunos de sus actos pop favoritos de los 80, entre ellos Annie Lennox, Phil Collins y "Like a Prayer era Madonna". Estilo musical La música de Swift contiene elementos de pop, pop rock y country. Se describió a sí misma como una artista country hasta el lanzamiento de 1989 en 2014, que describió como un "álbum de pop sonicamente cohesivo". Rolling Stone escribió: "Swift podría jugarse en la estación de campo, pero es una de las pocas estrellas de rock genuinas que tenemos en estos días". Según The New York Times, "No hay mucho en la música de la Sra. Swift para indicar el country, unos pocos rastros de banjo, un par de botas de vaquero puestas en el escenario, una guitarra deslumbrante, pero hay algo en su sorprendente y vulnerable entrega que es única a Nashville". The Guardian escribió que Swift "arranca melodías con la despiadada eficiencia de una fábrica de pop escandinava". Sophie Schillaci de The Hollywood Reporter describió las voces de Swift como "dulces, pero suaves". Los Angeles Times identificó el gesto vocal "definitorio" de Swift en las grabaciones de estudio como "la línea que se desliza hacia abajo como un suspiro de satisfacción o como una ceja levantada, dando a su amada chica el toque de intimidad". Rolling Stone, en una reseña de Speak Now, escribió: "La voz de Swift no se ve afectada lo suficiente como para ocultar lo magistral que se ha vuelto como cantante; baja la voz por las líneas de pago en el modo clásico de una chica tímida que trata de hablar duro". En otra revisión de Speak Now, The Village Voice escribió que su fraseo era anteriormente "suave y confuso, pero eso ha cambiado. Todavía puede sonar tensa y delgada, y a menudo se desvía hacia un tono que vuelve locas a algunas personas; pero ha aprendido cómo hacer que las palabras suenen como lo que significan". The Hollywood Reporter escribió que su voz en vivo está "bien", pero no coinciden con las de sus compañeros. En 2009, Ken Tucker de Entertainment Weekly describió las voces de Swift como "planas, delgadas y, a veces, tan tambaleantes como un potro recién nacido". Sin embargo, Swift ha recibido elogios por negarse a corregir su tono con Auto-Tune. En una entrevista con The New Yorker, Swift se caracterizó principalmente como compositora: "Escribo canciones, y mi voz es solo una forma de transmitir esas letras". Un escritor de The Tennessean reconoció en 2010 que Swift "no es la mejor cantante técnica", pero la describió como la "mejor comunicadora que tenemos". La presencia vocal de Swift es algo que le preocupa y ella ha "puesto mucho trabajo" para mejorarla. En 2010 se informó que ella sigue tomando clases de canto. Ella ha dicho que solo se siente nerviosa cantando en vivo "si no estoy segura de lo que el público piensa de mí, como en los programas de premios". Composición Swift usa las experiencias de su vida como inspiración en su trabajo. En sus canciones, Swift a menudo aborda los "enamoramientos anónimos de sus años de escuela secundaria" y las celebridades. Swift con frecuencia critica a ex novios, un aspecto de su composición de canciones minimizada por The Village Voice: "Que se le diga qué significan las canciones es como tener un profesor realmente agresivo. Y pone en peligro una verdadera apreciación del talento de Swift, que no es confesional, sino dramático." Sin embargo, New York cree que el escrutinio de los medios de comunicación sobre su decisión de "minar su vida personal por la música... es sexista, en la medida en que no se le pregunta a sus compañeros varones". Swift dijo que no todas sus canciones son objetivas y que a veces se basan en observaciones. Aparte de las pistas de su transatlántico, Swift intenta no hablar de temas de canciones específicamente "porque son personas reales. Intentas dar una idea de de dónde venías como escritor sin lanzar por completo a alguien debajo del autobús". The Guardian ha elogiado a Swift por escribir sobre la adolescencia "con una especie de nostalgia melancólica y en tono sepia" en el transcurso de sus dos primeros álbumes. New York ha señalado que muchos cantautores han hecho grandes discos en la adolescencia, pero "ninguno hizo grandes discos tan explícitamente acerca de sus adolescentes". La revista también ha comparado su trabajo con Brian Wilson. En Fearless, Swift presentó imágenes de cuentos de hadas y exploró la desconexión "entre los cuentos de hadas y la realidad del amor". Sus últimos álbumes abordan las relaciones más adultas. Además del romance y el amor, las canciones de Swift han discutido las relaciones entre padres e hijos, las amistades, la alienación, la fama y las ambiciones profesionales. Swift con frecuencia incluye "una frase descartada para sugerir cosas grandes y serias que no encajan en la canción, cosas que realzan o subvierten la narrativa de la superficie". Rolling Stone describe a Swift como "una experta en la composición de canciones con un regalo intuitivo para la arquitectura de verso-coro-puente". De acuerdo con The Village Voice, ella usa con frecuencia los versos del punto de vista del tercer verso. En términos de imágenes, la repetición es evidente en la composición de Swift. En las palabras de The Guardian, "ella pasa tanto tiempo besándose bajo la lluvia que parece un milagro que no haya desarrollado una zanja". Slant Magazine agrega: "para crédito de Swift, ella explora nuevos motivos líricos a lo largo del curso de su cuarto álbum". Aunque las revisiones del trabajo de Swift son "casi uniformemente positivas", The New Yorker ha dicho que generalmente se la retrata "más como una técnica calificada que como una visionaria Dylanesque". Imagen pública La vida personal de Swift es el tema de la atención constante de los medios. En 2013, Abercrombie & Fitch comercializó una camiseta con un eslogan con un comentario de "prostituta" dirigido hacia ella. El New York Times afirmó que su "historia de citas ha comenzado a agitar lo que se siente como el comienzo de una reacción violenta" y se preguntó si Swift estaba en medio de una "crisis de la vida en el barrio". Swift ha dicho que no está dispuesta a hablar sobre su vida personal en público, ya que cree que hablar de eso puede ser "una debilidad profesional". Rolling Stone comenta sobre su manera educada: "Si esta es la cara de juego de Swift, debe tatuarse porque nunca se cae". La revista también toma nota de su "facilidad con la alegría", y The Hollywood Reporter la reconoce como "la mejor persona desde Bill Clinton". Al presentar a Swift un premio por sus esfuerzos humanitarios en 2012, Michelle Obama la describió como una cantante que "se ha disparado a la cima de la industria de la música, pero aún mantiene sus pies en el suelo, alguien que ha destrozado todas las expectativas de lo que una persona de 22 años puede cumplir". Swift considera a Michelle Obama como una modelo a seguir. Swift es una de las personas más seguidas en las redes sociales, y es conocida por sus interacciones amistosas con sus fans. Ella ha entregado regalos de fiestas a los fanáticos por correo y en persona, apodado "Swiftmas". Ella considera que es su "responsabilidad" ser consciente de su influencia en los jóvenes fanáticos, y ha dicho que sus fans son "la relación más larga y mejor que he tenido". A menudo descrito por los medios de comunicación como "El amor de América", Swift insiste en que "No vivo por todas estas reglas rígidas y extrañas que me hacen sentir cercada. Me gusta la forma en que me siento, y eso me hace sentir muy libre". Ella se niega a participar en sesiones de fotos excesivamente sexualizadas, aunque Bloomberg L.P. la ve como un símbolo sexual. Swift fue nombrada Ícono del estilo americano por Vogue en 2011. En 2014 encabezó la lista anual de mejor vestida de People. En 2015, fue nombrada Mujer del Año en los Premios Elle Style y ocupó el primer lugar en la lista de los 100 mejores de Maxim. Swift también ha aparecido en varios listados de poder. Debido a su éxito y ganancias, fue incluida en la lista anual de Time de las 100 personas más influyentes en 2010 y 2015. Desde 2011 hasta 2015, apareció entre las tres principales de las mujeres con más ingresos de Forbes en la música con ganancias de $45 millones, $57 millones, $55 millones, $64 millones y $80 millones, respectivamente. En 2015, se convirtió en la mujer más joven en ser incluida en la lista de las 100 mujeres más poderosas de Forbes, clasificada en el número 64. En 2016, Swift encabezó la lista anual de Forbes de las 100 celebridades mejor pagadas con $170 millones, una hazaña que ingresó los Récords Mundiales Guinness, y también se ubicó entre los diez primeros en 2011, 2013 y 2015. Fue una de las finalistas para la Persona del Tiempo del Año en 2014, y fue nombrada así en 2017 como parte de los "Interruptores del silencio" que hablaron arriba sobre el asalto sexual. En junio de 2017, Forbes estimó que el patrimonio neto de Swift era de $280 millones. La revista estimó más tarde que era de $320 millones en julio de 2018. Referencias }} Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial de Taylor Swift * Taylor Swift en Facebook * Taylor Swift en Instagram * Taylor Swift en Twitter * Taylor Swift en Tumblr }} Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Familia Swift